


I did it

by gghero



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghero/pseuds/gghero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief reflection on the culprit's motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I did it

"I did it for my life," he screams, cold metal chains choking his last desperate plea as he struggles to escape his fate.

"I did it for my brother," he sobs, his throat sore and his body numb as he gets ready for the unavoidable, feeling a coward after all.

"I did it for my dream," she chirps, regaining composure as the lady she needs to be right there, waiting for the flames to consume her.

"I did it for my cause," read her words over the letter she left next to her before claiming her own life.

"I did it for despair," she smirks as she stands proudly, confident, triumphant after all the madness she brought and she will bring again.

"I did it for my mother," he cries as he looks frantically right and left, only to see faces turn around.

"I did it for justice," she lies as she watches the last of her young master, letting herself be arrested as he struggles to reach to her one true motive one last time.

"I did it for my love" she exclaims as she grasps her hair, saliva dripping off her trembling lips, thinking about how she would reunite with them again soon and escape that wrecked world of hate.

"I did it for them all," he says, his voice muffled and distant as always, face turned away from everything he has left because he knows he couldn't do it if he turned around one last time.

She doesn't say anything. Her smile is a light, a beacon in the black void of his desperate mind, and he tries to reach out too, but his words can't come out.

"Why did you do it, Nanami?" he asks, his voice faint as he is about to break down. But all of a sudden, everything makes sense as her words resonate in his mind.

"I did it for hope."

 


End file.
